My New Crazy Life Following the Dragonborn - OCxBishop
by Taylor003
Summary: This story is primarily about adventures with the Dragonborn and my OC's interactions with the people of Skyrim and the growing romance between the OC and Bishop. Back story of the OC is briefly described in the beginning but won't go into detail until much later. Rated M for later chapters. Irregular updates please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, This is a new attempt at a fanfiction that has been in the back of my mind for a while. I have only just recently downloaded and installed the Skyrim Romance Mod and I have to say that they have done a wonderful job with the voice acting and story line. I am still working through the Bishop romance and I can honestly say it's intense and grabs the readers attention (played it for like 5 hours straight due to all the dialogue options). I hope you all check it out.

This will be irregularly updated as my work and personal life is pretty jammed packed, so please be patient with me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but not burning please.

exclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than my own OC

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Run! Run! Head for that cave!"

How the heck did I manage on getting myself into this situation…?

* * *

My name is Olivia, my travelling companions: Falkas, Vilkas and the Dhovahkiin, better known as the Dragonborn, we call him Daraen; are on our way to Whiterun. Daraen, Falkas and Vilkas all have their home there. They found me on their way from Solitude after speaking with Jarl Elisif regarding Ulfric Stormcloak and his demands of the civil war. Daraen apparently sided with the Stormcloaks after one of their agents, Ralof, saved his life in Helgen when the dragon appeared. Though he is slowly regretting that decision after seeing the state of Windhelm and how foreigners are treated.

They found me exiting the ruins of Mzark. I have no knowledge of this land, I come from a different universe, and after much conversation between the trio and me they finally accepted this explanation. Based on our conversation they believe I had been in the ruins for almost 3 months! While down there I had come across, what they called Dwemer guardians and Falmer. Fucking Falmer. They are grotesque and vile, though easy to kill if you sneak up on them through those pipes littered throughout the ruins. I'm really thanking my survival training camp and kendo and archery lessons I took as a teenager. They invited me to travel with them and learn of their homeland, Skyrim. I readily agreed, their banter and assistance drew me to them and I grew to enjoy their company while travelling. Though the appearance of different races (other than human) and DRAGONS was a huge surprise.

Speaking of dragons, the current situation in which we are running madly for the cave is due to a dragon. And apparently not just any dragon but, THE DRAGON, Alduin. Daraen had given me the rundown on the dragon situation in Skyrim and why it's apparently after him. Being Dovahkiin apparently paints a target on you like big neon signs, for both dragons and cultist. But back to the current situation.

* * *

"So what's the plan? Are we just going to chill in here until it passes?" I inquired with my companions.

"Let's hope it just flies over and didn't notice us." Replied Vilkas

Everyone seemed to agree, Daraen decided to take lookout while Farkas setup the fire and Vilkas and I setup the remainder of camp. "So how off course did we get?" asked Farkas, while attempting to light the slightly damp tinder. Vilkas withdrew the map from his satchel and consulted it with a stern scowl. "Appears that we are actually closer to Riverwood then we are Whiterun. A solid days walking through the forest should see us in Riverwood by nightfall."

"If that's the case then we should stay at the Sleeping Giant Inn rather than a dank cave" muttered Farkas. Taking pity on his poor attempt to light a fire I took the flint from his hands and after three strikes was able to light the tinder and start to feed the flame until it became hot enough to cook a small stew. "Thanks" muttered Farkas. We all shook our heads in agreement with Farkas' idea of spending the night in an actual inn. I for one was just excited to have a hot bath.

"Everyone get some sleep, we set out at daybreak" answered Daraen, we all snuggled into our bedrolls, I was hoping that our trip tomorrow into town would be less eventful than today. Apparently it was wishful thinking on my part.

* * *

Finally reaching Riverwood, after 10 wolves and 3 bear's intent on disembowelling us, Vilkas swears I attract them as they never had this big of a problem with them, we all sighed with relief upon seeing the town gates. Feeling a little like a fish out of water in an actual town (my only knowledge of some sort of civilization being the Mzark ruins with the Falmer, or my own time period) I stuck as close to Daraen as possible without stepping on the back of his heels. He looked over his shoulder at me and his eyes became soft with little laugh lines appearing around the corners and a small upturn of his lips, he reached back with his hand and grasped my own and gave a light squeeze. The tension in my shoulders eased. _Huh, I didn't realize I was that tense, was it obvious?_ I gave a slight smile and squeezed back letting him know that I would be ok. He released my hand and continued to walk.

We mounted the steps of the Sleeping Giant Inn and were about to proceed indoors but were not able to enter as there was someone blocking the way. Having the trio standing in front of me I was unable to see who was blocking the way. Attempting to look over their shoulders was in vain unfortunately. _What the heck do they feed these men? They are built like freaking mountains! God I just want to get inside and have a bath!_ Not being able to see past my companions I was still able to hear their conversation.

"Ah who's this? The villagers look up to you as if you're some kind of nobility. Well if you're looking for someone to kiss your boots I suggest asking elsewhere." A deep gravelly voice stated _. Well that's incredibly rude._ Apparently Vilkas and Farkas agreed as they tensed at his words.

Daraen just crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at the man. "I've heard of you, Bishop. Word has it you're a skilled ranger who frequents this area."

"Depends on who's asking"

"Well, being quite frank, I could use your ranger expertise."

"And what does a _boy_ like you need a tracker for anyway? Did you lose your wooden sword? Did some guy bully it from you? Besides it looks like you have your own babysitters to help you look for it."

That earned him a fierce glare from the trio. "Look will you help me or not?" Daraen snapped.

"Whoa there, no need to get your breeches in a bunch. But…unless you can do me a favour, then _I_ will decide whether or not your company suits me." He finished his sentence with a sneer. Daraen decided to keep his mouth shut or something rude might escape, and gave a slight nod of his head in agreement. I decided to tune out the remainder of the conversation of this Bishop man saying that he's his own person and not to be treated poorly, blah, blah, blah. _Seriously all I want is my bath._

Apparently I had muttered that under my breath and Farkas turned his body to look down on me. _Seriously, I'm 6 foot 5 and they still tower over me._ This brief turn brought the attention of Vilkas and Daraen to me, finally giving me a view of this Bishop man. Won't lie, he was sexy, in brooding asshole kind of way. Apparently I had been staring for too long as Bishop smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at the smirk, locked eyes with Daraen and gave a small shrug and decided to push past them all, all except Bishop. The infernal smirk intensified as he crossed his arms in front of the entrance blocking me from the Inn and causing the tension from the trio behind me to intensify even further. "Excuse me. Can I get past please?"

"And who are you? The wench that is passed between these three?" Vilkas reacted first and unsheathed his sword about to defend my honour. I slowly exhaled through my nose and plastered the fakest smile on my face I kindly responded "This wench, as you so aptly put it, is the one that will fill you with as many arrows as I have in my quiver like a pin cushion if you don't remove yourself from the doorway of this facility." making my voice as sickly sweet as possible. A deep rumbling chuck sounded from behind me as Farkas attempted to contain his laughter "She'll do it too." This earned a small scowl to replace the infernal smirk on Bishops face. My smile turned genuine and gave a small shrug of my shoulders and pushed past Bishop into the Inn.

* * *

Daraen managed on haggling a decent price for a large room with a double and a single bed in one room, with the Inn owner promising to have a small cot/bed placed in the room while I bathed.

 _Oh man, this is the best._ With a heavy sigh I sank into the warm water that was slowly turning a greyish brown; enjoying the warmth, while it lifting of the dirt and relaxing my sore muscles. Knowing that there were three other men waiting to use the bath I furiously scrubbed my skin to the point of redness and dunked under water and scrubbed my scalp until it felt raw. Quickly rinsing again after lathering up a lavender bar of soap and quickly drying and dressing into a light green dressing gown, provided to me by the inn keeper's wife. I exited the bathing room and quickly padded with bare feet to the shared room.

Daraen was speaking with a brash and harsh woman in front of the fire, while Vilkas and Farkas were seated at a bench drinking a pint of ale.

I ducked into the room to deposit my bag and accumulated armour on the cot. But seeing Daraen's possessions already stacked on top. I smiled and gave a small huff. I then proceeded to move his satchel and other possessions to the single bed, knowing Farkas and Vilkas will share a bed. After re-sorting the sleeping arrangements I turned to exit the room and join at the table for some dinner; but was quickly startled by Bishop leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, and that infernal smirk back on his face.

"Can I help you?"

That just made his smirk widen. "Maybe"

….. I raised my eyebrow waiting for some sort of response more. When it didn't seem that he was going to elaborate I decided I would attempt to push past him again. This resulted in Bishop straightening up in the doorway but not moving an inch. We stood toe to toe having a silent stare down, him with that stupid smirk and me a raised eyebrow. "You've got balls wench. I'll give you that."

"My name isn't wench."

"Well then what is the Princess' name?"

 _Princess? Princess! This fucking ranger. First wench now princess. If I wasn't too sore and tired I would re-arrange his sexy face. Wait…what!? Sexy. God Olivia, what the hell are you thinking? He's been nothing but rude and I'm thinking like some teenager back in my world. Stop it._ I plastered the fake smile and the sickly sweet voice. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh Princess, that's not how you play the game."

"Well, if you want to play the game" taking a step so that I was invading his space and slightly moved him out of the doorway "you have to learn the rules and the steps." I quickly did a side step and pivoted around his body resulting with me back to back to him, me facing the fire and him the room. I then proceeded to walk towards Vilkas and Farkas. _Huh, seems like Daraen went for his bath._ I threw a small smirk of my shoulder to Bishop.

"Challenge accepted"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man, has anyone else been playing Mass Effect Andromeda? It's both awesome and annoying. Having huge problems with the stupid menu and change in tactics. Thankfully I have Skyrim to fall back on when it becomes too infuriating.

I am more impressed that I was able to get this chapter out so quickly after posting my first chapter. This will most likely be a rare occurrence. The chapter is primarily to setup my OC and her adventures with the Dragonborn and Bishop as well as a bit of back filler on her history.

As before, I do not own any of the characters other than my OC

Enjoy

* * *

After making it to Whiterun and being introduced to both Jarl Balgruuf the Greater and Jorrvaskr and the Companions (thus learning that Daraen is not only the Thane of Whiterun but the Harbinger of the Companions) I was actually settling down nicely in Daraen's home, Breezehome. Farkas and Vilkas even offered me a place with the Companions. I politely declined as I wanted to learn more about Skyrim before joining anything officially; a warning expressly given to me by Daraen. _He definitely regrets joining the Stormcloak's._ Lydia, Daraen's housecarl, helped me adjust to my new lifestyle. Practicing my sword play and archery in the morning (sometimes being joined by Farkas, Vilkas, Daraen or all three), spending the afternoon learning the language of Skyrim from Daraen, and then joining them all either at Jorrvaskr with the rest of the Companions or at the Bannered Mare Inn. Life was pretty great.

 _I take that back, its great but I forgot to include the ever present shadow that stalks Daraen and I. The stupid ranger that we picked up in Riverwood would stand in the corner and either gives a stupid smirk or a stupid scowl. Ugh everything he does is just….stupid. Gotta think of a better word than stupid._ Daraen had promised Bishop that we would travel to find his companion Karnwyr, who had been kidnapped. Unfortunately Daraen had been too busy with orders from Ulfric and Balgruuf that he hasn't made the time. _Which is slowly pissing Bishop off, meaning that the stupid scowl is more present that the smirk; regardless both looks are stupid. Ugh yep, need a better word._

* * *

It was during one my morning training session with Lydia that we were interrupted by one of the children that run around Whiterun; his cries reached my ears as I was drawing back on my bow. I quickly stuck the arrow into the ground and placed my bow on the stand and started to head towards the child crying, I noticed that a group of adults had started to congregate around the child but it appeared that nobody knew what was wrong. I broke through the circle to find the child crying over a little girl who had apparently fainted. I reached the girl and proceeded to turn her onto her back. _Gods, the child wasn't breathing._ My first aid training kicked in and I proceeded to perform CPR on the child after calling for someone to get the healer "What is she doing?"

Lydia had reached for the boy that was crying and held him in her arms attempting to quiet his cries. After 3 rounds of compressions the girl proceeded to breath on her own and I started treating her for shock. I heard startled gasps from the circle of onlookers as they gave me looks of disbelief at the supposed miracle I had performed. _Where is that damn healer?_ Attempting to survey the crowd for this supposed healer my eyes made contact with Bishop, who was also giving me a look of disbelief. I averted my eyes back to the girl in my arms, making the decision to bring her somewhere less crowded so that I could monitor her. I then scooped her up and proceeded to head to Breezehome.

Breaking from the crowd I was met with a contingency of soldiers and Jarl Balgruuf, I paused in my steps, unsure as how to proceed. Thankfully the Jarl made the decision for me, scooping the child out of my arms and into his own; cradling the child to his chest. I gave an inquisitive look to the Jarl. "My daughter, Dagny, and my son, Frothar. Please follow me to Dragonsreach." Turning from me he proceeded back to his hold with his soldiers in tow and Lydia his son, Frothar, and I behind.

* * *

Sometime after explaining my actions and how I saved the Jarl's daughter, and declining any type of reward, Lydia and I were released to return home. Turning to leave Dragonsreach we were met by Daraen and Bishop mounting the top of the stair case. Giving a silent sigh, knowing I'll have to explain my actions all over again, I waited for them to reach us.

"Ah, Dragonborn, glad you could join us. I was just attempting to bestow a gift of honour to your companion, Olivia, for the service she had performed to save my daughter."

"Yes, Bishop has informed me. I have assumed that, from the tone of your voice she has declined any and all gifts."

"Yes she had. Maybe you could convince her otherwise."

"I am afraid I will be unable to do so, she is her own woman, and a stubborn one at times. It appears that now is one such time" Daraen replied with a slight chuckle.

I felt the colour rise in my cheeks at this comment. _Why am I blushing? I did what any normal person would do for a child in need._ I made eye contact with Bishop while attempting to temper my blush, unfortunately it would appear that was a futile attempt, as the smirk and small crinkles around his eyes spoke that he was enjoying my embarrassment. _That stupid smirk again. Gods, why am I blushing even more, when did it become too hot in here? It's stifling._

Attempting to clear the oppressing atmosphere and calm my blush, I cleared my throat. "Yes, well. If there is nothing further, please excuse me."

"Actually, if you could stay I have something to discuss with the Jarl regarding yourself" Daraen requested. I gave a slight nod of my head. Collecting myself and finally getting the blush off my cheeks I turned back to the Jarl and waiting for Daraen to proceed.

"My Jarl, as you are probably aware I have completed the task that you had requested of me. The Norther Watch Tower is no longer under threat of the giants. I have now come to you to inform you that I will be leaving Whiterun this afternoon in order to head to High Hrothgar. I intend to bring Olivia and Bishop along, however I will be leaving Lydia, my housecarl, to tend to Breezehome and any requests of the Thane during my absence."

"Of course, you are a busy man Dragonborn. Should I require anything I will direct it through Lydia. I wish you and your companions well on your journey. Know that I am jealous of your adventure up the 7000 steps to meet the old Greybeards, especially with such a beautiful woman and strong companion at your side."

Daraen gave a polite nod of his head and a slight upturn on his lips. Bishop just rolled his eyes and gave a small huff while crossing his arms over his chest. _Damn, am I blushing again?_ Very rarely was I called beautiful in my own world, but here, I had been called beautiful not only by my original travelling trio (Daraen, Farkas and Vilkas when I first met them) but also by some of the people of Whiterun. _And now apparently the Jarl as well._

Lydia had told me one morning that people were stunned by my long silver hair, as she worded it: _"it looks like the full moon in all it silver glory" that earned her an eye roll._ But apparently it wasn't just my hair but my bright emerald green eyes, and pale unblemished skin, and again as Lydia stated: _petite frame._ I had never looked upon myself as being beautiful, just an average woman that happened to have freaky silver hair and green eyes, who enjoyed sword play and archery and had aspirations of becoming a doctor. Lydia had just answered with a slight chuckle and warning, _"Daraen will have to keep an eye on you, he'll have to beat all your would-be suitors away."_ Apparently I will have to take this warning more seriously.

* * *

After going through the Market and collecting the various essentials we would need for our journey, after much convincing on the Jarl's part to allow the purchases be charged to him in compensation for my apparent "heroic" deeds this morning. We all congregated at Breezehome. I packed my satchel with my essentials and proceeded to strap on my new leather armour that was commissioned for me by Vilkas; once completed I grabbed my sword and quiver and bow and proceeded down to the fire pit. Bishop and Daraen were currently waiting for me. Lydia pulled me into a quick hug and wished me luck and to be careful on my journey. She then proceeded to gift me with an alchemy and healer book and another satchel full of what appeared to be ingredients.

"You were brilliant with helping Dagny. Read through this its basic alchemy and healing, you already seem to know a lot but it never hurts to know more" I slipped the satchel over my shoulder to join my other and pulled Lydia into a tight hug. Thanking her for her kindness.

"Oi, Princess if your done being all sappy let's get a move on" that earned Bishop a glare from Lydia.

With another quick hug, I followed Bishop and Daraen out of Breezehome and Whiterun.

* * *

"So, what's the plan? Head straight to High Hrothgar?" I inquired with Daraen

"Actually we will be taking the long route to High Hrothgar, we will be going to the location that Bishop has marked where his companion Karnwyr was taken and retrieve him. After which we will head to Ivarstead where the 7000 stairs that lead to High Hrothgar are located. We will spend some time there; once my duty is done there I will head to Windhelm to answer a summons by Jarl Ulfric. Bishop and yourself may be excused to not follow me to Windhelm should you choose."

"Once I get Karnwyr, I will decide if I will follow you, your lordship. But the princess if more than welcome to follow me" Bishop answered with a leer directed at me, as he did a once over my body from my head to my toes and back to my head again. I shivered in response to the molten look that he directed towards me. _Why am I reacting this way? He is obviously a pig that only wants a woman to warm his bed._

"If you don't mind Daraen, I would like to follow you to Windhelm. I would like to know what Windhelm is like in comparison to Whiterun"

"Of course, though we might not be there for long. I tend to be sent out on assignments by Ulfric in the name of the Stormcloak's regularly"

"That's fine. I can manage."

Silence then proceeded for the remaining part of our journey until night began to fall. In all honesty I was beginning to become tired, attempting to stifle my yawns so to not hinder my travelling companions. Apparently it did not go unnoticed. _Damn Bishop._

"It appears that the Princess has grown weary should we find a cozy Inn to bunk in tonight?"

"I'm fine" apparently I had slurred the words together so it sounded more like Imma fene. _Damn way to embarrass yourself even more, Olivia._

"There is a small grove ahead that I have used before; we will stop there to rest for the night. Another 20-30 minute walk" Daraen replied with a small chuckle at my childlike response to Bishops instigation.

Upon reaching the grove, we all laid out our bedrolls and Daraen proceeded to make a small fire. I passed him the cooking supplies for a small stew, and then excused myself to head to the small lake next to the camp. I stripped off my armour and leggings but left my tunic on. I then proceeded to wade into the lake until the water was about mid-thigh. I released my hair from the leather band that held it behind my head and shook it out so that it rested just about my waist. I dipped a wash cloth that Lydia had so kindly packed for me and rubbed some of the lavender soap and proceeded to wash my face, reveling in the cool water. I heard a twig snap from behind me and quickly spun around to face my stalker.

"You know, it' considered rude to sneak up on a lady as she bathes. What if I was indecent?" I inquired of my stalker, as I proceeded to walk back to my armour and out of the water. His liquid gold eyes ravaged over my now exposed legs, his eyes darkening even further. His tongue swept over his bottom lip and a large smirk spread across his face, exposing his sharp canine teeth.

"Unfortunately Princess, you are far too decent for my tastes. I would much prefer this little rendezvous to be a bit more indecent. But I don't think his lordship will look kindly on that type of tryst."

That earned him a raised eyebrow from me. "Would it be considered a tryst if only one side instigates it? Besides even if there was to be a tryst, I don't recall inviting you."

"Oh princess, how your words wound me. Should such a tryst take place, even if not invited I would love to observe the kind of woman you are. Do you moan? Do you scream? Whose name would it be to leave your lips? I assure you if such a tryst between us were to occur any and all thereafter will result in only my name being repeated, princess. Of that I can guarantee."

"If such a thing was to occur I can assure _you_ that your name might be spoken but not in pleasure, but rather in wrath. As it would most likely be a one sided tryst at that."

That earned me a deep throated chuckle from him, and flashes of something to cross his eyes. W _as that desire? Perhaps not_. "You tell yourself that, but I can see the red rising in your cheeks even as we speak of such illicit things. Does my filthy words make you wet, does it create the blush that rises in your body from the insinuations?"

 _Wait…am I blushing? Again? Why am I blushing? I should be infuriated at his insinuating words. To think I'm some tavern wench that he can bed at a whim. Some prostitute to take for the night._

I gave a small snort at that his last comment, attempting to cover up that he was close to hitting the mark with his words. _It's been so long since I last had a man, the smallest things could probably turn me on._ I looked back to his eyes to see that that stupid smirk had spread even further. _Oh he thinks he has won this little battle has he? Well, we can't have that can we?_ I licked my lips slowly and as sensually as possible while maintaining eye contact with him. I took three small steps towards him with one leg slightly infront of the other and bent at the knee to show off my long legs in the pale moonlight. _Let him choke on his words._

"See that is where you are wrong, Bishop" saying his name on a breathless sigh. _Oh I am good. I should have been an actress._ "As it is not your name that will escape my lips, nor is it your words that appear to turn me on. But rather the thought that you have to instigate this conversation proves that it will be my name rolling off your lips and my filthy mouth that has your blood rushing through your veins."

The desire that is reflected in his eyes towards me fills me with a feminine confidence I had only ever heard of. This heady feeling filled me, _I am quite enjoying myself. Huh, didn't think that would happen._

"It will be when you realize that this game we are playing, you are losing. And quite poorly at that it would seem. You will have to try much harder than just words to have my knees buckle. As I said before, if you want to play this game, you have to learn the steps." I then swooped down and picked up my discarded armour and promptly turned and headed back to camp. _Choke on that, stupid._ I gave a slight chuckle, because as I straightened to head back to camp I saw the look of confusion and then dawning of the epiphany that he was losing this little game cross his face, wiping off that smug smirk.

 _Olivia 2, Bishop 0._

I reached the campsite where Daraen gave me an inquisitive look at my state of undress. I gave a small shrug and proceeded to place my armour beside my bedroll and done my leggings again. I laid in my bedroll attempting to sleep when I heard Bishop return to camp, my own smug little smirk still in place.

"Just wait Princess, soon you will be wishing to forfeit the game" Bishop whispered to me while passing my bedroll

I huffed and rolled away from his eyes. The same molten eyes that had burrowed into my body as they observed me, shown me how he had desired me. _I will never admit defeat, even if he was speaking the truth._ Closing my eyes, I willed myself to sleep and prayed to whatever gods there were in this universe that I do not dream of him in the glade and even more so that I do not talk in my sleep.

 _Olivia 2, Bishop 1_

* * *

Whew that's a long chapter. This one kind of ran away on me, not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Please rate and review.


End file.
